Mon soleil à moi
by Boulemagique0600
Summary: une fille simple qui déménage de sa ville natale...zut puis elle tombe sur un triangle d'amour entre deux jumeaux lequel il sera digne de son coeur?


Narrateur : cette histoire est faite pour mes chers lecteurs qui sont curieux à propos de tout genre d'histoire d'amour (à noter : je suis nouvelle et c'est ma première fois à écrire une histoire, j'espère que ça va vous plairais).Amusez vous bien.

Chapitre 1

Salut je m'appelle Éléonore, j'ai 16 ans, et j'ai une vie toute à fait simple j'aime mes parents, mes frères, en gros j'aime tout le monde, sinon aujourd'hui je suis surexcitais car ça commence les grandes vacances, mais le problème c'est que j'ai un pressentiment d'une chose spéciale qui rends mon cœur bas à la chamade, je demande qu'est-ce-que c'est ?, bon pour ne pas enlever ma bonne humeur j'ai ranger mes bagages et descendu directement à la voiture.

Après passer trois heures à la suite en voiture on s'est reposer au station de repos, puis on est enfin arriver à Bruxelles, à vrai dire je connais pas cette ville mais ma best m'a parler trop de ce local éblouissant (au passage ma best Lila me manque de ouf), mais j'espère m'habituer au premier jour ici surtout que moi je suis une personne qui peut pas résister la solitude, en me reposant près du banc j'allume mon tel et je vois que c'est 22 :15, ma mère se lâche comme un linge de la fenêtre et m'appelle pour prendre le diner, ensuite je m'apprête pour aller dormir et de découvrir cette magnifique ville le lendemain .

Bref, je me réveille comme d'habitude ma coiffure chamboulé on dirait un zombie d'un film d'horreur j'ose même pas à regarder le miroir, je me prépare comme toujours d'une tenue décontracté mon mp3 mes écouteurs, puis j'enfile ma jacket de jean et mon écharpe vu que j'ai un pressentiment que ça va pleuvoir, après avoir bien préparé pour se faire jolie, je descends rapidement à la voiture pour que je n'aille en retard. Ensuite père commence à faire son speech de la rentrée et que je ne devrais stresser, tout le secret de voir des bons amis c un bon sourire qui est réaliste et non un rire jaune je secoue légèrement mon crâne pour montrer à mon père que je ferai son conseil au temps qu'il le faut, il me sourit d'une innocente face qu'on dirait qu'il m'en courage puis y repasse ces mains sur mes chevaux qu'on peut même croire qu'il dira : « Oh que ma chère fille elle a grandisse vite que l'éclair. ».

Après que j'ai fais la bise à mon père je descends doucement de la véhicule, puis je me dirige tout droit au bâtiment en écoutant de la musique à mon mp3, puis deviner quoi ? Je suis tellement joyeuse que je sens plus mes pieds encore Eva, Bryan et Léa sont ont même classe que moi, j'ai senti tout brusquement quelqu'un qui a posé ses mes dessus de mon épaule gauche puis je me retourne très vite pour voir mais la seule chose ce que je vois c'est que c'est juste je ne sais qui a posé ses mains dessus mais j'ai vue un petit morceau qui était écris « juste à toi 3 ». Soudainement ma clique vient d'interrompre mon instinct de curiosité, puis je cache doucement le morceau sans me faire voir devant eux, puis je lance ma réplique comme toujours :

_ Salut ma team vous me manquez ça fait longtemps…..je croyais que vous avez changé mais, non vous rester comme vous êtes mes beau gosses.

Eva : « _ Toi non plus t'as pas changée d'un pouce on dirait Éléonore de la maternelle tu me manques ma pupuce tu sais ça était tellement dur de se séparer de vous, genre c'est comme la coupure du wifi haha. »

_ Ah oui je vieillies jamais moi ! (Tout le monde se mit à rigoler comme les beaux temps).

_ Bryan lance sa parole à son tour : « Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'on doit toujours avoir les yeux ouverts pour que tu ne fais pas de conneries »

_ Ah non….non! Non surtout pas cette année je ne dois sécher mes cours on a un Bac.

Léa lance un fou rire puis elle dit : « Regardé moi qui dis ça ! La reine de ''je ne suis pas un intello mais je vais l'être'' haha je ne crois pas mes yeux t'as de la fièvre ? »

_ Ah mais quoi je veux avoir une bonne note moi !

Tout le monde s'éclate de rire, puis j'entends des cries de meufs au couloir alors quand je me rapproche un peu de la foule je vois un mec brun avec des cheveux caramélisés et des yeux gris verts, longs cils, bon style vestimentaires, on dirait « prefect Guy » toutes les filles ne parlent que de lui ( y'en a des gens déjà marque leur popularité juste en entrant au lycée) , à mon côté droit je vois Eva et Léa qui sont hypnotisées par le charme du gars qu'on pensent qu'elles sentent plus ma présence ni celui du Bryan d'ailleurs.

Après avoir lancer le maxi du blagues et parler de nos vacances le « prefect Guy » entre et les filles se mettent à hurler comme si une star entrait le problème c'est que son siège est près du sien et croyais moi j'ai pas envie d'avoir des guerres catastrophiques avec des meufs pour un gars parfait physiquement, à part ça le siège d'un autre à droite de moi est vide car le gars n'a pas venu aujourd'hui, « le gars parfait » viens de me lancer un signe de main et un souris éblouissant j'ai fais la même chose en retour, puis je continu à écouter mes morceaux, le gars se retourne à nouveau pour me lançais sa réplique : « Salut je m'appelle Gabriel , sinon toi tu t'appelles comment ? ».

_ Ravie de te connaître je m'appelle Éléonore, sinon je souhaite qu'on passe ne bonne année, en tout cas moi je veux pas avoir une note médiocre crois moi !.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, oui j'en suis sûr que t'en aura une bonne note. Ne t'inquiète pas.

A ce moment j'ai senti tout les meufs de la classe m'en veux parce que depuis le matin tout le monde veut lui adresser la parole alors qu'il répond juste par ''oui'' ou ''non''. Oh la la on dirait que je vais vraiment avoir d'ennuies. Le silence régnait sur ma classe juste à l'entrée de Mme bourgeois notre prof de géographie.


End file.
